En un día cómo hoy
by rowyna
Summary: por que a veces el amor no es fácil...


Me sentía agotada, intenté todo lo que pude a pesar de siempre saber hasta dónde podía llegar, la ambición es un sentimiento egoísta que destruye, al menos yo lo creo así, y a pesar de ser una de las sensaciones que más aborrezco seguía estando presente en mí.

Mientras más tiempo pasamos juntos, más lo quería solo para mí, quizás ahí empezó, no lo sé. Al principio era fácil, estaba segura del final y podía controlar mis sentimientos, sabía lo que quería, ambos lo sabíamos o eso creí. Y entonces pasó, comencé sentir ansiedad, inseguridad, ambición, todas ellas carcomiendo a pequeños pedazos, subiendo por mi espalda, buscado el momento perfecto para atacar.

Dolía, duele saber que no hay proyectos ni vida conmigo, que por mucho que me gustaría jamás tuve la oportunidad de ser yo quien presuma el estar a su lado. Me limite tanto a querer en un principio a sabiendas de lo que pasaría después y, aun así, conociendo el final me atreví a decir un Te Amo, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, el cual intente encadenar a mi lado. No me arrepiento, no es ese el sentimiento que hoy me gobierna, sino la ambición, la necesidad, el deseo, por más que intente negarlo nuevamente espero obtener algo que no es ni será mío jamás.

Me estaba torturando a mí misma con mi actitud o eso creía. No pretendía hacer daño a nadie más que a mí, pero no siempre resultan las cosas como una las planea, mi comportamiento termino afectando también a quienes me rodean, fría y distante como siempre era fácil, nadie se ofende con lo cotidiano, pero un pequeño cambio alerta a todos de inmediato. Ya no tenía ánimos de reír, y cuando tus seres queridos están acostumbrados a reír contigo el silencio es una fuerte llamada de atención.

Traté de cambiar mi actitud y volver a lo de antes, parecía dar resultado, una necesidad que ahogaba ahora parecía tan solo una pequeña opresión en el pecho, será fácil pensé, ilusa. Una llamada o un mensaje y todo el esfuerzo que puse en olvidar y seguir se convirtió en nada.

Comencé a imaginar mis opciones, a suponer cuales podrían ser y cuantas probabilidades tenia a mi favor, a veces las ideas volaban y terminaba creyendo que éramos Beatriz y Jon en entre sueños, pero nuestra historia no empezó como la de ellos y no terminará como la de ellos tampoco. Volvía a la realidad, un golpe seco, como cuando corres a orilla de la playa justo en ese punto en que la arena esta firme y húmeda, donde tus huellas quedan marcadas firmes sin que el viento las desarme, pero el agua tampoco es capaz de llegar, ahí donde la caída es dura, ese lugar completamente despejado por el cual avanzas confiado y terminas tropezando con tus propios pies, aquella sensación de dolor y estupidez, esa que solo sientes al caer en un lugar duro y frio por culpa de tu andar descuidado. Eso era lo que sentía cada vez que la realidad se hacía presente, como si golpeara mi cara en la arena dura y fría a propia voluntad.

El cansancio ha logrado vencer muchas veces mi deseo por sentir, por querer, por esperar que me quieran. El miedo y las inseguridades han logrado acabar con las verdades, ahora todo parece mentira, todo duele, todo molesta, todo parece injusto e inapropiado. La realidad que antes conocía y aceptaba hoy me tortura sin piedad. El orgullo y la ambición intentan destruir todo lo que el cariño ha formado, y el cansancio es cada vez mayor. Se hace difícil luchar contra esos sentimientos. No puedo, no sola.

Temo por la rapidez con que estoy siendo vencida, no soy así, no me gusta. ¿debería intentarlo una vez más? Una última batalla a pesar de conocer que voy directo a la derrota, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?... Ridícula, escuché claramente como mi conciencia gritaba y cerré los ojos, hoy ya no quiero pensar más.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ufff hace mucho no publico algo aquí, pero quería intentarlo una vez más. Es una historia cortita de la cual me gustaría leer comentarios. No sé si la protagonista que escogí sea la apropiada, pero escribí la historia pensando en una protagonista que no quería ser tal. :3 Saludos a quien lea.**


End file.
